Nothing? Everything?
by ExcelOtakuSaga
Summary: From the sick mind who brought you "A new twist to Excel Saga" what was sadly deleted brings you a new story, not of corny humor. But of.... ;; find out on your own, eh?


...Nothing? Everything?  
  
By  
Sean R*u*f*m*a*  
  
Kill 1  
  
Slash, cut, stab and swing! Went Seproth`s sword. Aeris fell to the floor. The blood from her body soaked the floor. "No! Aeris!", yelled Tifa. Just as she said that the masked creature, Seproth, came and ripped her head off. Cloud was steamed with anger. He ran out of the giant power plant with his long, giant basterd sword (double bladed American sword). As he ran through the power plant ever person from SOLDIER there charged out at Cloud. But it only took the "bolt" materia to kill each one in a moment. He ran back to AVALANCHE and informed Barret, the leader of AVALANCHE, the Ares and Tifa died. Barret sighed. Cloud started to yell and swear at Barret because 2 of the best members died. Barret just laughed and laughed. Cloud just thought that Barret went into denial so Cloud walked to the bar inside the base and he drank a few beers, little did he know that Barret`s sign of laughter was one thing that would stun Cloud in the near future...  
  
Kill 2  
After a couple beers Cloud fell asleep. After Barret was sure Cloud was asleep he went down to the secret part of AVALANCHE and pressed a button. Then one of the walls opened and there was some strange machine with 2 tubes. In each one was a pretty girl. Each one looked a lot like someone we all already met. But in many ways they were different. Barret did stuff to the machine. I can not say what because I am not an expert in science. After some time he closed the way again. He chuckled a bit, then went back up to the above ground part of AVALANCHE. Barret looked around and picked up Cloud and put him behind the counter of the bar. What was sadly empty because of the death of Tifa. He then walked over to the door and walked out side and into the forest away from the slums. He took out a phone and dialed a number. And talked to a person named Sean.  
  
Kill 3  
Cloud woke up late in the morning. Of course he was very puzzled to wake up behind the counter of the bar. As he stood up he heard talking. When he got up he looked around to see some person talking to him. This stranger wore a black shirt and over it a long black leather cloat with old black jeans. Black was his favorite color as you can see. His hair was like Cloud`s but it was longer and it was brown. He has small silver earings in both ears and a small golden loop in the bottom of the left one. He had two katana`s around his waist. He was the same age was Cloud. A he heard Cloud stand up he looked over to him and said," You must be Cloud? I am sorry to hear about your loss." Cloud nodded and then turned to Barret and said in a mad voice, "We must talk outside now!" So Cloud walked outside and Barret followd him. "What is wrong with you?!", Cloud yelled,"Why is he here?!"Barret looked at Cloud and snarlled. "He is a new member of AVALANCHE", Barret answerd. Cloud glared and walked over to a bar in the other end of Sector 7. Barret walks back into the base.  
  
Kill 4  
Cloud marched into the bar in anger. He sat down next to a girl who looked very angry and possibly...EVIL! She looked at him with a hung over face. He could tell she was drinking all night. He looked at her with a strange look. He said to her, "Helloo? My name is Cloud. What is yours?". She looked at him for a second then answerd," Why in the $!^*$&^ hell would you want to know you little $#@#!%$!?!"! She looked at him again and she noticed at he was kinda cute. "Hello Cloud. My name is Allison the Great and Terrible!", she said. He looked at her as he ordered his beer. Cloud noticed something. That she had some scars on her arms and in puzzlement he asked, "What happened to your arm?". She gave him a sad look and sighed. She said to him," I have learned the way of the ninja and samurai." She sighed and continued. "I wanted to be in SOLDIER. But they thought I was wimpy because this wierdo named Seproth said I`m a weak little girl. So he commanded the other people in SOLDIER with him to kill me. I killed some of them but there were way too many. So I got out of there alive but...I still got hurt bad." She then took another sip of beer.  
  
Kill 5  
  
Cloud looked at her in shock. He thought about how she said Seproth and how lucky she must have bin to not be killed by him. He thought for a long moment. Then he got a grand idea. "Skilled Samurai and ninja you say?", Cloud said with a tone in his voice what mad him sound like he was the smartest man ever. In this case...he may very well be the smartest. She gave him a look and gave him a smile and said" Why yes! Very skilled indeed! And I want to use all of it to destroy SOLDIER!" Cloud knew she was going to say that and he said to her," Have you ever heard of AVALANCHE? If you want you can join." She gave him a giant look like he was from another planet, what is very possible, she then smiled and said "You in AVALANCHE? You may look nice, Cloud but...you don`t look like a fighting kind of person. I`ll believe that your in AVALANCHE when I see it!". Allison began to laugh. "Fine then...I`ll bring you to the base!". Cloud grabbed Allison`s hand and brought her to the base and he explained everything to Barret. He just gave Sean the "Evil Glare". After Barret heard the story he started to yell at Cloud. Telling him that a total stranger can bot be in AVALANCHE. Sean then stood up and turned to Barret. "I think that Allison seems to be a great person to be in AVALANCHE...", said Sean. So Barret sighed and gave in. That day AVALANCHE got a new member....  
  
Kill 6  
Far away in the same time was the past other Kills a place way across the globe was a little country. What seemed to be in a Samurai era. A great samurai named Greg was living there in his own little house by the ocean. One day he heard that in a far away country there was trouble with the government and everything else. The polution in that country was soo bad that the country may get destroyed just because of all the gas in the air. Greg didn`t care that much because he thought they deserved it because they pretty much did it to themselves. A couple days after he heard about that place he wanted to talk to his friend Kim about it. So the tall man put on his blue kimono and walked over to see his friend. As he got out of the house the sun made his brown hair and eyes turns yellow and red. He got onto his Chocobo and road it down to the giant arcade called the Gold Saucer. It was far back. It was in another country so it seemed very different from Greg`s normal Kyoto like setting. The place he was in now was like a down town city type place. He was very uncomfortable there because it was all dirty and he standed out very much. He tried his chocobo down to a street light because there was no where else to tie it. He put his left hand on his katana and he walked into the arcade to speak to his friend Kim.  
  
| |  
  
Kill 7  
  
As Greg walked into the Gold Saucer he could hear all the people playing the video games in the arcade. He looked around say alot of tittles of video games. He looked around to find Kim. He looked through all the arcade but he didn`t see her. He sat down on top of a game. He looked around for a bit and then some kid about 17 came up to him. The kid gave him a look. He noticed that the man, Greg, looked very different. Well if you were some kid who lived in the city and goes to the arcade every day and then one day you see a strange man what you`ve never seen and he wears his hair like a Samurai and he wears a yutaka and has a katana, you would think it seemed very wierd. So the kid walked up to Greg and looked at him for a second then he started to talk,"What da $%@# do you think your doin in my arcade?!"! Greg gave him a strang look. The kid kept on going on,"You think your so cool cause you wear a dress and your hair is tied up and you got a big sword?!?!?!"! The boy punched Greg but the punch didn`t hurt, Greg stood up.Greg got annoyed because the kid kept on punching him.The next time Greg got punched, Greg caught he punch and twisted the kids arm. The kid yelled because it hurt. Then the 2 other people behind the kid ran up to Greg. They were holding switch knives and tried to cut the samurai. All Greg did was dodge it and the 2 kids ran into the game. Greg continued to look for Kim.  
  
Kill 8  
  
Greg walked though the arcade,again. He then saw near the back of the room, Kim playing a video game. Kim was 15, 7 years younger than Greg. He walked up to her. "So have you heard of that wierd country what is all the way around the globe?", said Greg. Kim looked at him for a second. Then she said, "Yeah? I think I`m gonna go there. Join this group named AVALANCHE...". She turned to the game and then started to play it and while she was playing the game she started to talk, still looking at the game. "Heh...you wanna join me?", she said with a grin. He turned to her with a wierd look."I`ll come with you. But I won`t be joining some reble team.", he said. She turned to him and wiped her red hair away from her face, "Are you sure?", she said. He nodded, as if he was saying that he was sure. So he picked up the soda what she was drinking and took a sip of it. Then she looked at him,"I was gonna come and talk to you. Hehe...but I would go crazy before I went to little old Kyoto. So I just waited for you to come. So I could ask you if you wanted to join AVALANCHE with me. But whatever..." Greg started to laugh. Then Kim started to talk again,"Well what did you wanna come to talk to me about?"  
  
Kill 9  
  
"I came because welll...Hmmm....what was it again?",Greg said as he started to think. About a mintute later he rememberd. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to that wierd country called Shinra. So I guess we are going. Hehehe...";, he said. Kim nodded and Kim stopped drinking her drink and she put it down onto the arcade game and she took a hold of her sword and Greg took a hold of his sword and they both walked out of the arcade. Greg unties his Choboco then he jumps on it and starts to ride it towards Shinra. Greg is riding his Choboco and Kim is driving her motorcycle. After about 3 weeks they are less than a quarter there! On the 4th day a motorcycle gang comes up to them and picks a fight with Kim. Kim knows that they are not worth getting killed by with her sword. So she just takes out a little hand gun from her pocket and shoot them all in the head cousing the heads to blow up. But one of them dodge all the bullets and he startes to shoot at Kim with a riffle. Kim dodges the bullets. On the first dodge Kim throws at him a switch blade. The blade goes right threw his neck. He is died. Kim starts to laugh at the deaths of the motorcycle gangsters. Greg gives her a weird look. Greg doesn`t like killing. Kim turned to Greg. She kinda told him that she won`t do that again...when he is around!! Kim and Greg got tired and they stopped at a motel to rest. For that the next day, their journey continues...  
  
Kill 10  
  
Far off in a distant land. Close to where Greg used to live. There was a place what was like the fuedel era of Japan. There, demons ruled, samurais fought, and a group of young travelers looked for the Shikon No Tama. The travelers names where Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Songo, Miroku, Shippou and Songo`s pet, Kiriri. At the same time in a place alittle close to where the travelers were was a girl named Keisha. She was 16. She used a sword. Once when she heard about the travelers she really wanted to be one. She finally left the village and started to look for the travelers. She was walking around the forest and see saw them. She was over joyed! She ran over to them and her strawberry blonde hair flew back with the wind. When she cought up with them she said,"Hello! May I join your crew finding the Shikon No Tama?". They all gave her a wierdo look. Finally Inu-Yasha spoke up,"No! We don't need another damn girl!"! Then Songo and Kagome stared at him. Songo cracked her knuckles. "What did you say InuYasha?", said Kagome. Inu-Yasha backed away. "I didn't say anything!", he yelled. Kagome gave him a smile,"Good...now...SIT!, Kagome screamed. Inu-Yasha fell down. Miroku went over to her and held one of her hands and kneeled down on one of his knees. "Would you bare my child?", he said as Songo puched him in the side of the head. "Ignore him. And yes, you may join us miss...we didn`t catch your name now what is it?",Songo said. "Oh yes, my name is...Keisha", she said with a smile.  
  
Kill 11  
  
Keisha, Kagome, Songo, Kiriri, Shippou, Miroku and Inu-Yasha were in a village to rest for the night. A weird noise is keeping up Kiriri, Songo, Keisha and Kagome, only they can hear it. It sounds like a giant roar. All the women in the town are up. But all the men can not hear it. The women started to worry. And each time they try to wake up the men, the men don't wake up, they just stand up then fall back asleep! Kagome and Songo start to look around the forest near them but they never came back. Keisha gets worried so she goes into the forest with her little basterd sword. Each step she makes into the forest, makes the sound get louder. At one point the sound was so loud Keisha clasped on to the ground because her body couldn't take the noise. A while after she woke up and found herself in a cave, Songo was next to her but...there was no Kagome! They looked around and only say..."wolf demons". They both looked up and saw Koga, the wolf demon, and Kagome. Kagome was not asleep . But Koga...wasn't either! Songo looked up in horror to what Koga was doing to Kagome. Can you believe it? He was...playing CHECKERS with her!!! Keisha closed her eyes. The noise they were hearing was the noise from Koga's violin. It was made just to make girls hear it. So he had it like that so Kagome would come. Keisha kept her eyes closed, because of the horror of...Checkers!! Songo just looked to the ground and sighed. After they finished playing checkers, Kagome and Koga said their good byes. Before they left Kagome kissed Koga on the cheek. What she would never do to Inu-Yasha. Songo just barfed in a corner and then they went on to their way back to they village. Their mission for that couple minutes was finished. The noise stopped...  
  
Kill 12  
  
Songo, Kagome and Keisha were on their way back to the village. But a band of bandits came. "Give your bodies up or we will---", said the one bandit. He couldn't finish because Keisha was soo fed up with these kinds of lecherous losers that she just unsheathed her sword and sliced them all up. "I like you girl!", said Songo with a grin, "Hehe...not do or die, huh? I like how you think". Keisha smiled and kinda blushed and sheathed her sword. She rubbed the back of her head. "I`m not that good...hehe...", she said. They were almost at the village but Kagome just stopped walking. Songo asked what was wrong. Kagome said that there was a jewel shard close. So they ran in that direction. They all took out their weapon because fights for jewel shards get very dangerous some times. Then Kagome stopped running so they all stopped. "Where is it?", asked Keisha. Kagome kneeled down and picked up a leaf. Then under the leaf she picked up the jewel shard. "It`s here!", Kagome said as she stuck out her tongue at them. So they group continued to walk towards the village. They finally got there. Everyone was worried. Inu-Yasha ran over to Kagome and said,"Are you okay?!?!?!"! Kagome just rolled hers eyes and said,"yes...". Then she walked away from Inu-Yasha. He looked to Songo and said,"What`s wrong with her?". Songo sighed and said," Nothing...she just doesn't like you. She likes Koga more. She did kiss him you know." Inu-Yasha had a shocked face on and screamed,"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"!  
  
Kill 13  
  
Later, the travelers were traveling through the woods into Edo. Inu- Yasha wasn't talking to Kagome, because of the "Koga" incident. After about a week of walking, they were in Edo. This Edo was different... it was like a modern future store what sold everything anyone could ever want! They all looked around and saw millions of people and stores. Songo and Kagome went into all of these clothes stores. Shippou went into a day care because he was very little. Miroku went into a nudist bar. Inu-Yasha stalked Kagome and peeped into the changing rooms she was in. Keisha went into sword stores and bought some new stores. After a day of daycare playing, shopping, weapons browsing, stalking and drinking they all slept at an Edo hotel. Inu-Yasha and Miroku stayed in the same room. Kagome, Shippou, Songo and Keisha stayed in the same room. The girls heard a weird noise from the room next to them...they took a minute of horrible thinking thoughts then thought of an explanation...the boys "switched teams". Inu-Yasha and Miroku heard the same noise. They took a long time of horrible thinking as well...they then thought that Keisha, Kagome and Songo...might like younger men. Inu-Yasha threw up in the corner of the room after thinking that. So Kagome wanted to go kill Inu-Yasha for that she thought she was doing, Inu- Yasha wanted to watch Kagome for what he thought she was doing. The both snuck out of their rooms. They both see each other and both screamed at the same time,"WHAT THE %$#@ WERE YOU DOING TO HIM?!?!?!"! Inu-Yasha then looked at Kagome. And then she looked at him. "What are you talking about?," the both said. Then they explain what they thought. After the explaining Kagome said an extra word... the word was sit. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground. Then they both started to look around to see where the screaming was coming from.  
  
Kill 14  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome look around and try to find where the sound is coming from. They see rooms and rooms but they are all empty. They go on every floor and still don't see anything. They then go into their rooms. But they hear it again. So they look all over the place again. Nothing! Nothing! Every time they look they come up with...NOTHING! They then look on the ceiling of the inn. They see a giant demon. It is screaming because someone threw a samurai katana into it's toe. Kagome tried to pull out the katana but it wouldn't come out. Inu-Yasha even tried but the same happened....nothing happened! Miroku then came up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then asked if it would stopped if he pulled out the sword. Everyone said yes. So he pulled it out soo easily it didn't look like anything! Kagome and Inu-Yasha were shocked. They asked they giant demon why Miroku was they only person who could pull it out. They demon simply said that only perverts could pull it out...but then why couldn't pull it out? We all wonder, but we shall never know...The next morning they got out of the inn and they went back on their journey of finding the jewel shards....  
  
Kill 15  
  
Back in Shinra all of AVALANCHE was training hard to take down SOLIDIER. They all say that the new member, Allison, was one of the best members. They also say how Sean was great at work, even though he only showed them one of his moves...the rest he says they will have to find out in battle. Cloud is still very unhappy about the loss of Tifa and Aeris. At night Sean leaves the AVALANCHE base to do some business. After everyone is asleep Barret goes into the main part of the bass and looks at those tubes..."Slam!", went the door to the base. It only made Allison wake up. She took a second to think. Then she opened the door...the person at the door was Seproth! He flew up and came down at the speed of light with a giant punch! Allison flew into the wall. She coughed up some blood. She took out her katana and charged at Seproth. He just moved to the side. Allison`s blade only cut Seproth`s hair and cape. He gave her a punch again but she blocked it with her sword, cutting Seproth`s hand. Allison wondered why everyone was asleep. Then she noticed that they were all boys. There must have bin sleeping gas what only effects boys. And Seproth was wearing a mask, so he wouldn't fall asleep, or so she thought that`s why he had the mask. Seproth ignored his bloody hand. He look out his long katana and cut off her arm. He thought that would kill a worthless mortal. He flew away. The next morning Cloud woke up and saw Allison`s chopped off hand...and Allison all bloody on the floor...with no hand.  
  
Kill 16  
  
"Oh my %$^&@# #$@!*&^ God!", yelled Cloud! "It was...it was...a big man...I think he is called...Seproth", Allison said. Cloud was shocked. He didn't say any of it to Barret as Barret came up out of the main part of the base. Barret screamed what happened. Cloud just said that Allison fell. Seconds later Sean came in and healed Allison`s hand...they were all worried about what happened. Allison went to the bar. There she had a couple drinks. She noticed there was a new Bar hostess. The new hostess had black hair and green eyes. The weird thing was...she was only 12! Allison gave her a weird look and asked why she worked at the bar. The girl, her name was Morgan, she that she had nothing else to do and even though she is to young to be a bar hostess , no one would stop her because it was in Sector 7. Allison smirked as she looked at Morgan`s katana. "So, are you good at the katana, little girl?", Allison asked. Morgan stared at Allison for a second. Then she replied," Shut the %#@! Up! You little horse &%$@#@! I ain't little! You the little scrum!"! Allison looked at Morgan. Allison took a sip of her beer. Then she took one giant gulp. She just swallowed the whole beer. She then crumbled the beer can in her fist then left it there, at the counter. As she walked out of the door she said as she grinned at Morgan,"Now, now little missy. What widdle persn told you those great words?".  
  
Kill 17  
  
Sean walked out of the base, he left out side the base his back cloat. So he was wearing a black hooded sweat shirt, his old black jeans and his earings. He walked around the slums with his hood up. As he looked at everyone his brown eyes turned black. As he walked out of the border so Sector 7 and unknown lands, he heard a scream. He ignored it, he thought it was just some stupid bar fight. He walked into the uncharted lands and first it was just a forest. He look out his bayonet, just incase. After hours of walking through the forest, he got out of the forest. And found himself in some old train reck. He stopped for a minute, he thought he heard something. Just incase he did hear what he thought he heard, he used his ninja skills to be fast. The power of stealth in this situation was one of the best powers you can use. So to a naked eye, he was invisable. He turned the corner at one bloody train and saw what he thought he heard, Reno from the Turks. He was all bloody and the bodies of the other Turks were infront of him. They all head bloody daggers in there heads. Exept for Reno...because he was the one who killed his other teammates. After his fight with Cloud he had gone crazy. He now started to talk to himself. He started to sit on the bodies of his other team mates. Sean took out of his hand guns, he thought that everyone would be happier if a psycho-path like Reno was died. He shot Reno in the head. Reno was sitting down on a rock, looking down at the dead bodies, his face was all red with anger when Sean shot him. But Reno, while he was staring at the bodies, he hand cought the bullet. He flicked it back at Sean. It cut Sean`s cheek really bad...  
  
Kill 18  
  
As soon as Sean got shot he put his hand up to his face and wiped the steams of blood coming out of his cheek. He brought his right hand what had just bin wiping the blood off of his right cheek to the front of his face as he looked at the blood what was now dripping off his hand onto the ground. Sean has a lot of issues. If you knew him well, which you wouldn't want to, you would know he is insane. He laughed out of controllably as the blood fell down to the ground and his eyes got wider. Reno stood up. His clothing, he was wearing a suit like thing at the time, was covered with dry and wet blood. A bloody mishedy what was in his name dripped blood down to the ground. Reno then moved his arm so the back of the long knife was on the back of his neck. He kept his body straight, to the side of Sean. As his body stayed how it was, his head turned to it's left so it was facing Sean. He had a grim grin on his face. Sean then pulled out a gun from his cloat. The other gun he had he dropped to the ground as he started to laugh before. This time his gun was an automatic handgun. This was his favorite kind of gun. But sadly it doesn't take long to unload. So you have to fill it up again and again. But of course, Sean was a great shooter. So if he did unload on someone and only one person that person would be swice cheese in a matter of seconds.  
  
Kill 19  
  
Reno then ran over to Sean with the knife in his right hand. He was fast. Fast enough to see Sean, and not have Sean see him. He stabbed the knife into the place where the cut was. He dug it deep into Sean's head. Sean finally noticed, not by the pain, but the horrible breath going down the side of his neck. He held up his gun to the part of the knife what was the closest to his cheek and totally unloaded. That part of the knife was out. He then put his gun into his cloat and took his thumb and middle finger and tried to pull out the metal in his cheek. It dug too far into his face to pull it out. And it damaged his brain a bit. It also will leave a small jagged scar. As this happened the poor, poor Reno was about a foot away from him watching in amusment. Sean's mind went alittle hay-wire for a bit and some memories flew through his head. The one what is the best memory was his memory of his 16 birth day. That was when he got the 2 dementional cloat. So he could keep as much stuff as he wanted in it. After this memory went by his head he pulled out an M-16 and just started to shoot away at Reno. His finger pressed the trigger so hard he just finished unloading on him and but his M-16 away. He then walked away from the died Reno as if there was no today. As a matter of fact this whole thing from started to finish was only a matter of seconds.  
  
Kill 20  
  
Kim and Greg slept at the motel for the night. After about 5 hours of sleep Greg woke up and trained with the sword awaiting Kim to wake up. About 2 hours or so after Greg woke up Kim woke up. She looked outside and saw Greg training with the sword. She laughed as she thought Hahaha! I`m Greg! The swords the only life for me ee! She then walked out of the motel and glanced around the area seeing where Greg had gone to. She looked over at his choboco and saw a note down there. She picked it up as she read it closing one eye to see the print better. As she first saw it she could tell one thing...This person sucks with their handwriting. The reading of the note contained these letter's in order: Hehe, I have kidnapped Greg. I have him in the old abandon annex in New Old England. New Old England was like England but it was in this world. You see, the original people who made this planet were from this old strange planet called....umm, Earth? So they named it after some places there. I have a group with me. If you kill/defeat us all then you get back your Greg. And if you don`t beat us, well, hahaha, you'll already be dead, eh? And Greg will just be here...To get skinned alive and we can sow his body into places and sell him at a store as a dress. Sincerely, Kim threw the note onto the ground and ran over to her motorcycle and started to drive as fast as she could. She knew it would take forever but she had to get to New Old England as soon as she could. Sadly, she didn't see the end of the letter. As it said Sincerely, The Oniwaban Group. ...  
  
Kill 21  
  
Greg was practicing his "moves" with his katana. As he heard a disturbance in the bushes about 100 meters away. From what he heard it seemed like someone was getting attacked. He thought it was someone trying to kidnap or steal money from the person. He put his sword in his sheath but he kept his hand held tightly on the handle as he walked kind of side ways to where he heard it. He then got to a big bush and noticed that right beyond the bush was the attacker and the victim. So slowly pulled out the katana without making a sound. He held it up straight. He kicked the bush out of the ground as he swished his sword cutting down on a paper bag. When he sliced his sword he thought that the attacker would be there. But instead it was a bag and then 2 really weird looking middle aged men. The one punches him and knocks in out as the other one write a note and dropped it. The one what punched him picked him up and threw him into a jet plane about 40 meters away. As you can see, this guy is strong. And they both walked into the plain and took off.  
  
Kill 22  
  
The motorcycle with the license "Killer Kim" was speeding down the lanes of the highway. The speed limit was 45 miles an hour. She was going 145 miles an hour. She was zig zaging through the highway. She was going from lane to lane. Sometimes she would even ride up a car, as long as it would make her journey to Old New England faster. She heard a weird noise. She looked up to see what it was and it was a red and black jet plane. It seemed to be fairly going in the same direction as she was going. She then stressfully wondered what would happen to Greg`s chocobo. She then though. Greg or a chocobo? She then went in the other direction to get the chocobo. You can guess what her answer was. There was a small metal wall between the lanes going North and the ones going South. In her perspective she was going North. So she then started going through lanes so she was one the one what is to the left the most. Then she started going really fast and she went over a car. As she did that she put all her weight to the left so her motorcycle then fell down into the other lane. She then drove back to the motel to get the chocobo. She drove the cycle for about an hour. She didn`t have much gas so she didn't take the time to go over to speed limit. Actually, if you watched her before then watched her now, you would think she was under the speed limit. As she got closer she did go over the speed limit. As she started to drive faster he orange hair went into her face. She bit the hair so the hair kept down. She got to the motel and parked the motorcycle next to the chocobo after some time looking for the chocobo. She opened her mouth letting the hair come down as she got up and untied the chocobo.  
  
Kill 23  
  
Kim untied the bird from the fence. She untied the part on the fence but not the part around it's neck. She tied the part what was once on the fence to the back of the motorcycle. She did that so she could drive it to the nearest chocobo hotel. As she drove into the highway with her motorcycle she heard yells from teenagers laughing saying stuff like "Hey! What's with that sh*tty bird, b*tch!?" and so on. Each person who would yell a crazy thing like that she would unbuckle the shotgun on her leg and shot each one right in the head, right between the eyes. This of course caused...traffic. With the cars what aren't moving and all. A police car went up to her and told her to stop. She then hurried up and then when the cop told her to stop or he'll shoot she threw over to him a fake I.D she made what said she had a license to kill. The cop looked at the I.D then stopped and turned around. Kim continued to drive her motorcycle looking for the closest place to have a chocobo stay. After about 2 hours she found a place to let the chocobo stay. Though the bird couldn't go there. Kim would have pay $1,000. She only had $50 because of all the money she had she had spent on video games. So she looked around for some pathetic chance to find $950 on the ground. ...She found no money there.  
  
Kill 24  
  
Kim went on her motorcycle (with the chocobo still attached to it) and started up the motor. She started it up really loud to be rude and annoy the people who worked there. She then started to drive out into the highway. For 5 hours by now she was just driving without a destination. Just sulking in her own self pity as she heard some screams and laughs coming from the same place. They sounds were coming from inside an abandon warehouse. She went into a parking lot like thing near it and parked her motorcycle and the chocobo stayed still with the motorcycle. As she got closer to the door the cheering, laughing and screams got louder. She put her hand on the doorknob. She hesitated to open the door. But her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw a big ring with too people beating the crap out of each other and people on the sidelines cheering for one of them and betting. She then thought she should enter the contest or battle so she could maybe win money to get a place at the hotel for the chocobo. She walked over to the place where you could sing up. There was a long line. Most of the people where big muscular man. She thought that they were probably all on steriods. After about 20 minutes she was at the front of the line. She signed up and got a number so she would know when it was her turn. She also got a packet with a piece of paper with the rules. She just scrolled her eyes down. Then a sudden grin swiped across her face as she read the line ALL weapons ALOUD.  
  
CHAPTER 2 


End file.
